Tsubasa POV Freewriting
by TsubameSutaa
Summary: The scene in which Fai becomes a vampire written from 5 different points of view. Completely freewritten, non-stop, without a thesaurus...
1. Fai

Pain wracked my body, and I screamed. My limbs convulsed with pain, jerking and twitching. My eye snapped open, and I gasped for breath. Oh God, the pain!

I flipped over onto my front, clawing at the sheets. It felt like thousands, millions of tiny creatures were gnawing away inside me, twisting me and relishing in the pain they inflicted. In a sense, it was true. My DNA structure itself was changing. I was becoming a vampire.

"Hold him down," I heard someone say, and two hands pressed down on my shoulders, pinning me to the bed. Kurogane. I writhed away, my face contorting into a snarl. It was his fault, all of it! If he could have just let me die...

I clawed upwards, latching onto the sleeves of his shirt. My body convulsed again, and another scream tore from my lips. This pain! And it was all Kurogane's fault. He was the one who had paid my price, taking Kamui's blood and his own and forcing me to drink it. Forcing me to become a vampire. Forcing me to live.

I could still taste the few drops of their blood in my mouth. I hadn't swallowed it yet. I wanted to spit it out, to get rid of it and reverse this transformation. But it was far too late for that already. Shaking, I forced myself to swallow the blood.

Another wave of pain struck me, but at this time I didn't have breath in my lungs left to scream. I whimpered slightly, digging my fingers into Kurogane's arm. My nails punched through fabric and skin, and I felt blood blossom up beneath my fingers. I didn't really care; I was almost glad. Kurogane was the one who had caused me this unbearable pain; anything I could inflict wouldn't even equal half the damage I felt in my very bones.

"Hold the princess!" I thought I heard Kurogane say. A weight moved off the end of the bed. Sakura. Oh, if I had any reason to stay in the world it would have been her. She was such a good kid, like Syaoran was. Had been? It was his fault that I had lain here, dying, while Kurogane made a deal with Yûko for my life. He had stolen half my magic, ripping my left eye out for his own. If only Kurogane would have let me die. My magic would have died with me, and things wouldn't have been left in this state.

Through the thick haze of pain I could hear them talking about me. That I would continue to live. That now, with the result of the vampire blood within me, I would need nourishment in the form of another's blood. That, because of the witch's deal, the only blood I could drink would be Kurogane's.

Vaguely, I heard Yûko mention that, if my left eye was returned, I could be myself again. I almost laughed but only a dry, rasping cough escaped me. It would have been better if she hadn't told them. If they thought I would remain like this forever.

Slowly, the pain began to recede. I released Kurogane, supporting myself on shaky arms. Panting, I titled my head back so I could gaze at him. His red eyes were as hard and cold as ever, but when I looked at him I saw a strange emotion flicker within them. Could it have been pity?

_I'll never forgive you,_ I thought. _I never can. Not now. Not after..._

His face blurred and dissolved, and I let myself fall into the blackness.


	2. Kurogane

A spasm flashed through Fai's body, and he screamed. I winced at the high note of the cry as he twisted out of my arms and back onto the bed. His eye was open again; looking closer I saw that it wasn't truly blue anymore, but tinged with gold.

"Hold him down," Kamui commanded. I shot him a look before I put my hands on Fai's shoulder, struggling to keep him still. "The structure of his body is changing," Kamui went on. "The pain is only natural."

Without warning Fai grasped upwards, snagging the sleeves of my shirt. His entire body shook violently; I could only imagine how much pain this must be causing him.

"Could you give him some privacy for a little while?" I heard Subaru ask from behind me. I turned my head to see the Tochô group all turning to leave.

Another spasm went through Fai's body, and he screamed again. I redoubled my efforts to hold him still, slightly surprised at how strongly he fought me. At the last second Satsuki turned back. "We can do nothing to help," she whispered. "I am sorry."

Fai was still again, shuddering but at least not writhing in pain. I didn't know how long this would last. "Hold the princess!" I shouted at Syaoran as another spasm began to take hold of the magician's body.

"Okay," he said. Moving around me, Syaoran gathered Sakura into his arms and moved her off the bed. Fai began to fight me again, though his grip on my arms remained as unbreakable as ever. Pain stabbed through my right arm, and I could see that he had drawn several thin scratches around which blood began to leak.

"What about his left eye?" I asked of Kamui, ignoring the pain.

"Wounds suffered before becoming a vampire do not heal," he responded coolly. "If it was gouged out, it will remain an empty hole."

I flinched slightly at his words. As much as I could say I hated Fai, seeing him in this state would haunt me.

Yûko began to explain about vampires, but I only listened with half an ear. I was thinking too much about what had just happened earlier in the reservoir. Seeing again Syaoran, the clone, dragging a lifeless Fai along the ground, blood pouring around them. Remembering how Fai had begged me to let him die, and how I had refused. Somehow, deep inside, I couldn't help but feel that this was all my fault.

"What is different now is the blood he needs to live." Yûko's words brought me back into the present. "He cannot survive without the blood of his 'game'."

"You agreed to become his 'game' without knowing what it meant?" Kamui asked in surprise. "But that means you wouldn't know whether the witch's deal was fair or not."

"If I had waited a few more moments he would have been dead," I replied, struggling to hold Fai still against yet another spasm. "Besides, I don't know what the witch was thinking, but I had to trust in that thing over there and ask the witch to save him." I glanced over at Mokona as I said so. "I trust that thing."

"Kurogane..." it whispered, fresh tears falling down its face.

"There's one more thing," Yûko said, and she began to explain that if we could actually get Fai's eye back from the clone, his magic would return. He could use it to cleanse the vampire blood I had given him from his body, and he could be himself again.

"When Fai gets his eye back, he won't need blood anymore?!" Mokona exclaimed happily.

"You were testing me, huh?" I asked, glaring at the witch.

Fai's grip slackened, and I glanced back down at him again. He was still, panting heavily, trying to support himself on his arms. Slowly, he tilted his head back to look at me. His eye was no longer clear blue, but slitted and pure gold. A vampire's eye.

His eye fell shut, and Fai collapsed.


	3. Syaoran

I flinched when he cried out, unprepared. The magician thrashed, obviously in great pain.

"Hold him down," instructed the vampire, Kamui. The ninja, Kurogane, flashed him a glance before complying. He tried to pin Fai down, to hold him still, but the magician fought him strongly. I felt pity for him, and briefly wondered if this was worse pain than my clone had managed to inflict.

I felt like I should turn away, leave the group to their grief. I found that I couldn't; something held me rooted to the spot. Perhaps it was the knowledge that this was, in many differently connected ways, all my fault. If only I could have broken Fei-Wang's barrier earlier...

"Could you give him some privacy for a while?" Kamui's twin, Subaru, asked. I looked up at the Tochô group; Yûto shot a glance at Kakyô.

"Let's go," the dream-seer said, turning away. "These people won't be running away any time soon."

Yûto nodded and motioned for the others to follow him out. As they were leaving, Fai screamed in pain again; I felt sure that the entire building had heard his cry. Without warning Satsuki turned back, pity filling her gaze. "We can do nothing to help," she whispered. "I am sorry."

I glanced back at the bed, where still Kurogane wrestled with Fai against his pain. Another stab of pity hit me, and my hands clenched into angry fists.

"Hold the princess!" Kurogane snapped suddenly at me.

I flinched, surprised, then nodded. "Okay," I replied. Moving past him, I made my way to the other end of the bed, where Sakura lay. I gathered her into my arms and lifted her off the bed, out of the way as Fai's body went through another spasm of pain. I looked down at the princess of Clow. It has also been Fei-Wang's fault that she had lost all her memories, scattered throughout the worlds crystallized as feathers. I felt pain and grief twist my heart. I had watched their journey through my clone's right eye, sharing the same experiences for good or for worse. This should never have happened. The seal on the heart I gave Syaoran shouldn't have broken, shouldn't have tried to return to me. I should've gotten out of earlier, gone to Yûko's shop, paid the price to travel to my right eye and end up here. Should have, should've, should...

"If I had waited a few more moments he would have been dead," Kurogane growled, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Besides," he added with a glance at Mokona, "I don't know what the witch was thinking, but I had to trust in that thing over there and ask the witch to save him. I trust that thing."

Trust. They had all trusted each other, including Syaoran. He may not have wanted to do it, but with an action as simple as pulling out your friend's eye had changed the group forever. No, nothing was ever that simple.

"There's one more thing," Yûko said. "If Fai can get back his stolen left eye, his magic will return. With it, he can reject the vampire blood within him. So once his left eye is returned to Fai, your duty as 'game' will end."

"When Fai gets his eye back, he won't need blood anymore?!" Mokona cried.

"You were testing me, huh?" Kurogane growled, glaring at Yûko.

I suddenly noticed that for a while Fai had been silent. I glanced at him, at the same time that Kurogane looked down. He had released the ninja, and was trying to support himself on shaking limbs. He titled his head back to look up at Kurogane; I couldn't see the magician's face from where I was standing, but I could see Kurogane. His eternally hard gaze softened momentarily, and I saw pity deep within his gaze.

I heard a soft sigh escape Fai, and he fainted.


	4. Kamui

I could still see my blood shining on his lips when he screamed. The magician's body convulsed as his eye snapped open. I could already see the transition taking place, the colour changing from jewel blue to slitted gold.

"Hold him down," I ordered Kurogane. The ninja shot me a furious glance but complied, putting his hands on Fai's shoulders to try and hold him still. "The structure of his body is changing," I explained. "The pain is only natural."

"Could you give him some privacy for a while?" my brother asked of the Tochô group. I didn't bother turning around, instead keeping my eyes fixed on the magician, as if monitoring his condition.

The Tochô group moved out, just as Fai began to go through yet another spasm. "Hold the princess!" Kurogane shot at Syaoran.

The boy flinched before nodding. "Okay," he said, moving around the bed to gather the girl's still form in his arms.

A strangled sound came from the back of the magician's throat, and blood seeped from Kurogane's arm where he had scratched him. "What about his left eye?" the ninja asked, turning his head towards me.

"Wounds suffered before becoming a vampire do not heal," I replied. "If it was gouged out, it will remain an empty hole."

The projected image of Yûko nodded her head ever so slightly. "Vampires are not immortal," she said. "That is simply an exaggeration passed on in legends. Nor are the sun and holy water weaknesses of theirs. These two are purebred. They have miraculous powers of regeneration."

I held up my arm. Already the slit I had made to draw blood had healed, without even a mark.

"Humans who become vampires are simply more robust than other humans," Yûko continued. "And the speed at which they age only slows somewhat. Fai originally possessed enormous magical powers, so the length of his life will not change much. He's already lived many times your current age, Kurogane. What is different now is the blood he needs to live. He cannot survive without the blood of his 'game'."

"You agreed to become his 'game' without knowing what it meant?" I asked in surprise, looking up from the magician for the first time since his transformation had started. "But that means you wouldn't know if the witch's deal was fair or not."

"If I had waited a few more moments he would have been dead," Kurogane growled. "Besides, I don't know what the witch was thinking, but I had to trust in that thing over there and ask the witch to save him. I trust that thing."

"Kurogane..." the creature, Mokona, whispered softly, tears welling up in its eyes.

"There's one more thing," the witch broke in. "If Fai can get back his stolen left eye, his magic will return. With it, he can reject the vampire blood within him. So once his left eye is returned to Fai, your duty as 'game' will end."

"When Fai gets his eye back, he won't need blood anymore?!" Mokona cried happily.

"You were testing me, huh?" the ninja growled with a poisonous look at the witch.

Fai released Kurogane, and the ninja glanced down. The magician was on his hands and knees, his breaths coming in short, shallow gasps. He looked up at Kurogane, and I could see that his transformation was complete. His eye was slitted and pure gold, like a vampire's. Like mine. Would I regret this decision, like with Seishiro? Only time would tell.


	5. Subaru

I winced when he screamed, my ears protesting to the sound. Fai lashed out, his hands opening and closing as if he sought to grasp something with them. I had seen this before.

"Hold him down," my brother told the ninja. Kurogane shot him a look before he did so. "The structure of his body is changing. The pain is only natural."

I turned to the Tochô group. "Could you give him some privacy for a while?" I asked. I sensed that this travelling group had questions to ask, and somehow the group who guarded this building would be in the way if they stayed.

Kakyô was the first to move. "Let's go," he murmured. "These people won't be running away for a while."

Fai screamed again as they trooped out, and suddenly Satsuki turned back. "We can do nothing to help. I am sorry."

"Hold the princess!" Kurogane snapped suddenly.

Syaoran jerked, then nodded. "Okay," he said, moving to the end of the bed and taking Sakura in his arms.

I heard a small whimper come from Fai, and the magician shuddered violently. Blood was seeping through Kurogane's arm, where Fai was trying to fight the pain by inflicting it on another.

"What about his left eye?" the ninja asked, glancing at my twin.

"Wounds suffered before becoming a vampire do not heal," Kamui replied. "If it was gouged out, it will remain an empty hole."

The Space-Time witch, Yûko, began to explain about vampires, mainly our amazing regeneration skills. Kamui held up his arm; the scratch where he had drawn blood for Fai had already healed without a mark. I had been the one to volunteer to give my blood to the magician as payment for the water I had requested, but Kamui wouldn't let me. Perhaps he didn't trust me anymore after Seishiro. With my brother, sometimes there was no way to tell, even for me.

"What is different now is the blood he needs to live," Yûko explained. "He cannot survive without the blood of his 'game'."

"You agreed to become his 'game' without knowing what it meant?" Kamui asked, the tone in his voice echoing my own surprise. "But that means you wouldn't know if the witch's deal was fair or not."

"If I had waited a few more moments he would have been dead," Kurogane responded coolly. I looked down at the trembling form in his arms. It was a hard path the ninja had chosen for Fai. I had never met them, and yet still I knew that they would face the challenges head-on, without falter.

"When Fai gets his eye back, he won't need blood anymore?!" Mokona exclaimed.

"You were testing me, huh?" Kurogane growled with a hint of anger in his tone.

Fai suddenly let go, and all eyes turned back to look at him. The magician was still shaking, but more from the aftershock than any lingering pain. Slowly he looked up at Kurogane, with an eye that was slitted and pure gold.

Oh yes, there were many troubles ahead for them.


End file.
